Crimson Dream
by CharlWinchester
Summary: Sam and his girlfriend are relaxing in her house when a unwanted memory comes back to haunt them - and takes something on the trip...


~Prologue~

The water looked deep and inviting. The moon reflected in the water, creating a silvery yellow light against the lightly crashing waves. My feet were at the edge of the jagged crumbling cliff, one tiny jump and it would all be over. The water slapped against the rocks below, creating an alluring sound, it was almost as if the malicious waves below were calling me to them, enticing me to jump into the ice cold salty ocean. My life was normal three days ago, I had a normal life, house, friends, boyfriend... it had all been destroyed in one night.

One night changed my life.

One night ended my life.

In the end none of the details mattered.

In the end no one would remember it.

In the end it all happened, but it didn't matter to anyone.

That's what he said.

But he was wrong. I remember.

But I was wrong. Sometimes there's nothing. Sometimes it's all pointless.

Not for long though... the peaceful blue I saw now would soon engulf me. I glanced back at the now seemingly menacing waves, and swallowed hard.

~Chapter 1~

There was a loud knock on my front door. I walked past the cactus my mother had brought here to 'bring a piece of home to our new home'. That was two years ago, and that's all I had left of home. I opened the front door, causing a variety of jingles to start off from the wind chimes covering the exterior of our house, my mother was obsessed with them, loud ones, wooden ones, glittered ones, she loved them all. And kindly decided to litter the front of our home with them. I looked up at the person at the door and smiled up at them.

"Hello." my boyfriend Sam said to me, smiling at me. I stood in awe for a few seconds at my amazingly handsome boyfriend. His perfectly chiseled jaw, his bright hazel eyes, his adorable nose, and his soft lips.. not to mention his amazing physique. He was physically fit – but not too much that he looked like a bodybuilder. And that gorgeous soft brown hair, that wasn't too short, but wasn't too long... The only word that summed him up was perfection.

"Hey, come in!" I told him, letting him into the house. He stepped in and waked through to the living room, and sat down on the leather couch.

"Do you want a drink?" I asked him. He nodded, and I walked to the cluttered kitchen. My home wasn't messy, but it sure was cluttered. My mother was a very eccentric woman, and loved to buy anything strange or different. Strange ornaments cluttered the windowsills, bizarre shaped jars of foreign spices from all over the world lined the walls, and it was generally slightly abnormal. I grasped two glasses from the cupboard, and filled them with cool water. I picked them up and took them into the living room. I handed Sam the glass, and took a seat next to him on the comfortable couch. I cuddled into him, smiling up at him. The hours flew by as we sat on the old couch, just talking and watching TV, inseparable as always. Before I knew it, it was nine o'clock. I sighed heavily, and looked up at Sam.

"Time to go home?" he asked, smiling wryly. I nodded at him, and pulled a sad face.

"If my mom finds out that you stayed after nine, she'll murder me in my sleep when she comes back on Monday..." I told him, with a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" He asked, hope in his voice. I nodded.

"Oh wait, I want to give you something!" I said, running up to get the photo of us from the beach from my room. I ran into my room, and ran to my old oak dressing table. ' _I'm sure I left it here...' _I thought to myself. I pulled my rickety old wardrobe doors open carefully, they often broke and they really weren't worth the hassle. Still, nothing. I knelt down, and crawled under my bed, and checked under there, but nothing besides dusty cardboard boxes. I got back up, deciding to just give up for now and give it to him tomorrow. I stood up, and brushed the dust off my jeans, and walked over my dresser to double-check. I caught a look of my reflection in the mirror. My long blonde hair fell over my bright blue eyes, and my lips were a light shade of pink. I had quite a slender figure, and today I wore a white vest with a checked shirt over the top, with jeans and converse. I wasn't anything special to be honest, I was just your average teenage girl. I checked the drawers and the top of the dresser for the photo, but there was nothing. I walked towards the door, then saw out of the corner of my eye a silver glint coming from my wardrobe. I burrowed my eyebrows in confusion, and walked over to the aged doors, and pulled them open. No, nothing. I rolled my eyes at myself, my mind was way too imaginative for it's own good. I walked out and closed my door over. I walked down our hall, and turned onto the stairs. There was the photo, ripped into tiny pieces on the windowsill, in a black bowl with a tiny fire starting with a crimson pool of liquid underneath it. It looked a lot like blood. I screamed, and ran down the creaking stairs.I ran into the living room where I had left Sam, and covered my mouth to stifle the scream. Sam was lying on the floor, with a gleaming silver knife in his heart. I fell to my knees at the sight of Sam like this. A lone tear ran down my cheek, as I looked at his face. His beautiful hazel eyes were wide with fear, and his facial expression looked as if he was in pure agony. He had a large gaping wound in his cheek, blood ran down from the slash running into his hair. "I'm so sorry Sam..." I whispered, sobbing silently. I held his hand, it was icy cool. Tears ran down my face, I couldn't help it.

I could hear footsteps coming from the hallway, my heart started to race. I silently crept behind the living room door as I heard the footsteps coming closer and getting progressively louder. I could hear the heavy beating my of heart, it felt like it was going to beat out it's chest. I held my breath, trying not to make a sound. The footsteps were getting much louder, it seemed as if they were in the room now. Through the angled mirror on the opposite wall, I could see a man in a long tan leather jacket. It had jagged rips in it, like someone had attacked him with a knife and tried to kill him. The jacket itself was coated in dirt, it was as if he had lived in the forest for his whole life. And then there was the gloves covered in the crimson liquid – Sam's blood. I held back a whimper, and took a quick breath in.

"Come out, come out wherever you are..." a menacing voice hissed, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I glanced up and looked into the mirror, he was turning. The knife in his hand glinted from the light. I swallowed, and he looked straight into the mirror. His eyes bore straight into me, like he was staring into my empty soul. Max.

Max was my ex-boyfriend. He was an amazing boyfriend, but after a few months he got very possessive and protective, and I couldn't deal with it anymore. I broke it off, then my mom moved us out of the state. "Wherever you are, I don't know why you're hiding... it's not as if you have anything to live for anymore, do you? Sammy dearest – dead. Your only friend – dead. You broke my heart, so I broke yours. Oh, and took a little interest. Darling Mummy didn't go on a business trip. She didn't even make it out of the state." He said, laughing. I couldn't hold it in anymore, I let out a huge sob. He stalked towards the door, I kicked the maple door closed, blocking his face with that sinister smirk that sent shivers up my spine. I ran towards the cluttered kitchen, and locked the flimsy door behind me. I sank down against the door, holding my weight against it to prevent him getting inside. I breathed heavily, this was completely and utterly surreal. There was a few seconds of pure silence, I held my breath while I sat there shaking. Slowly there were light scratches on the door, I froze with fear. What the hell was he doing? The scratching seemed to grow louder and closer with every second that passed. The point of a silver knife started to come out of the door. I leaned up to stand up and try to run, when the knife pulled back, and slammed right through the door into my shoulder. I screamed out in pain, the pain was excruciating. I could feel the blood gashing out of the wound. I could feel myself falling in and out of consciousness. _'No! Stay awake!' _I told myself. My life depended on it.

"I don't know why you're bothering, no-one will remember. No-one will care. It will just be another unsolved case. No-one cares about you anymore, so why do you seem so intent on surviving?" he hissed through the old oak door.

"There's always something to live for." I whispered to myself.


End file.
